Metropolitan Goods Line
The Goods Line From the southern end, the Goods Line walkway commences at the southern end of Central Station at the beginning of the Devonshire Street Tunnel. The tunnel is a 300-metre-long (980 ft) pedestrian tunnel which opened in 1906, joining Devonshire Street with Lee Street. From the exit of the tunnel one walks straight ahead, at street level, across Henry Deane Plaza, towards Lee Street, and descends a covered stairway to enter the extension tunnel, which was constructed in the 1970's.12 The extension tunnel continues under Lee Street, Railway Square and George Street and, at each of these points, the extension tunnel can be exited or entered by stairs and escalators. There are no entry/exit points to the tunnel via any buildings. The extension tunnel then continues under the TAFE Marcus Clark Building and opens behind the Wembley House at 841 George Street.3 To the west of the end of the extension tunnel, two steel rails appear from under a pair of large gates. The gates block entry to the northern end of the Railway Square road overbridge which in the past, provided access for trains using the railway line to Darling Harbour. From this point, the Goods Line walkway makes use of the former railroad's infrastructure, including the Ultimo Road railway underbridge. The walkway exits the rail corridor near the Powerhouse Museum, crosses Darling Drive and terminates at the corner of Sussex and Hay Streets, Sydney. The Goods Line uses the route of a former freight railway line that connected Sydney Yard and the Sydney – Parramatta railway line to the shipping port of Darling Harbour. The railway line opened in 1855 and was extended to Dulwich Hill in 1922, providing a way for freight trains to access Darling Harbour without interfering with passenger trains.456 A short branch from Lilyfield to Rozelle served another freight terminal. In 2014 the whole line was took over by Light Rail services. Existing Metropolitain Goods Line One arm of the network starts behind the Flemington Maintenance Depotwhile another starts at Sefton with both merging at Enfield. Services from the state's north and west approach via the former and from the south via the latter. From Enfield the line heads south to Campsie where it turns east and runs parallel to the Bankstown passenger line as far as Marrickville. From here a connection to the Illawarra line provides a link to a sea terminal at Port Kembla, south of Sydney. From Marrickville the line continues on its own alignment to the Cooks River and Port Botany container terminals. There was previously a loop line that completed a circuitous route of the inner suburbs. Diverging at Dulwich Hill it headed north beneath the Main Suburban line at Lewisham to Lilyfield before heading east to Rozelle and Pyrmont, and then south under Railway Square through NSW's oldest tunnel23 to join the Main Suburban line outside Central. This line served the ports at Glebe Island (diverging via a spur from Lilyfield) and Darling Harbour.45 Category:Closed Railway Lines Category:Sydney Light Rail Lines